Pepper Potts
Pepper Potts is the CEO of Stark Industries, originally working as Tony Stark's personal assistant, she would take care of his schedule and perform any task he wished. During this time, she became good friends with Stark; however, both she and Stark had begun developing romantic feelings for each other. Neither was able to act on these feelings, as they each feared that the other would not accept them. Raising a Daughter Potts was among the people who awaited Tony and Nebula's arrival to Earth after Captain Marvel located and successfully retrieved the adrift Benatar from space, happily reuniting with her husband. Five years in the future, Potts and Tony moved to a lakeside cabin, where they raised their daughter, Morgan, who they indeed named after her eccentric uncle. She was seen again, discussing the possibility of Tony rejoining the Avengers in their bid to reverse the Decimation and encouraging Tony to do so, for the sake of those they lost. Battle of Earth Potts puts on her armor and goes into battle against Thanos and the Chitauri alongside the other Avengers and their allies. She fought alongside her husband and assisted her female comrades in backing up Captain Marvel in an attempt to bring the Nano Gauntlet to Luis' Van to return the Infinity Stones to their proper places in time, she even attacked Thanos in conjunction with Wasp and Shuri by firing a triple blast at him, knocking him down. Potts survived the battle, however, she still had to experience the loss of her husband moments later. Tony Stark's Funeral As her husband begins to experience the consequences of using the Infinity Stones to defeat Thanos and his armies once and for all, Pepper is the last person to speak to him, weakly acknowledging her presence. Confirming with F.R.I.D.A.Y. that Tony's in critical condition, Potts assured Tony that his family and his friends will be alright that he can finally rest. Tony passed away seconds later, with Potts crying over his dying body. Potts and her daughter memorialized him by sending the arc reactor she gave him to prove he has a heart adrift by the lake near their house, with the Avengers and many of their friends and allies in attendance. Powers and Abilities Rescue Armor''' Capabilities Support Powers *'''Flight: *'Heads Up Display (HUD)': Defensive Powers *'Superhuman Durability': Offensive Powers *'Repulsors': *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Extremis allowed Potts to heal at a remarkable rate. She managed to survive a great fall, and walk away with no injuries at all. *'Exothermic Manipulation': Hosts of the Extremis virus are able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. Abilities *'Expert Businesswoman': Pepper Potts is an exceptionally capable businesswoman with a very forceful personality. Ultimately, Stark entrusted her with his family's company and she expanded it from Los Angeles to New York to Washington, D.C. in the United States alone. *'Pilot': While fighting in the Battle of Earth, Potts demonstrated the ability to perform complex aerial maneuvers in the Rescue Armor. Equipment *'Rescue Armor': During the Battle of Earth, Pepper joined the fight alongside many of the Avengers and their allies in a suit much like Tony's and displayed considerable proficiency in operating it, despite this being the first official instance she is shown using it. Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Fictional character Category:Super-Heroes Category:Females Category:A Force